And Now I'm Gone
by Wizzabee
Summary: Dumbledor stood in front of the student, the usual twinkly gone from his eye. Sombody was dead but this time it was not Voldermorts fault, this time the people of Hogwarts have only themselves to blame COMPLETE (short story lol)


I haven't really written much, ever, but I think that with criticism I could get better so please write a review even if just to say that you hate it (or like it, either one)  
  
Note: the beginning stuff is just there to explain what is going on. . . I know that it really doesn't do much  
  
Disclaimer: Honestly what is the point of this, its not like anybody will ever find out who I am so that they could sue me for using these characters . . . anyways, might as well say it; NOT MINE!! :o)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dumbledor stood in front of the entire Hogwarts community, a saddened, dull look replacing the normally glorious twinkle that normally resided there. The walls of the Great Hall were decked in black, yet unlike the case of Cedric Diggory, people were not saddened. If anything the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry appeared confused.  
  
As the students finished taking their seats and the whispers fell quiet Dumbledor stepped forward towards the podium standing at the front of the Hall where the Sorting Hat would, no doubt, reside at the beginning of the next year. Clearing his throat he began his speech.  
  
"Once again a student has been taken from our midst, a student who should not have died, a student who many people here undoubtedly will miss very much. This is a student who has continuously outdone herself here. Being one of the exceedingly few students to ever have received a perfect O. W. L.'s score on every one of her exams this was a student who had a promising future in the Wizarding World.  
  
"Even though she was undoubtedly smart, to call her a 'study-freak' would never be honest as all seen her wandering the halls with friends, and heard about her numerous escapades, such as the ones in her first and forth years.  
  
"I am sure that all of you know that I am referring to Miss Virginia Weasley. Unlike recent occurrences, however, her death was not at the hands of Lord Voldermort; her death was at our hands. Miss Weasley was found dead in the Dungeon Girls Toilets earlier today, we have discovered that the cause of death was suicide by potion."  
  
At this announcement the whispers that had quieted earlier erupted with new vigor. Ron Weasley, the only of Ginny's brothers attending Hogwarts, paled to resemble an old porridge while his two best friends hugged him reassuringly.  
  
Clearing his throat Dumbledor continued on with his speech. "Ginny, as she was commonly known as, left us a letter hidden in her pocket to find. In the last lines of this letter she requested that its contents would be shared with you all so that you would be able to further understand what led to the happenings of today therefore the letter has been placed directly outside of this room, the Great Hall, so that all students would be able to read when they feel that the time is right…"  
  
The grief in his voice now obvious, Dumbledor sat down in his designated seat and allowed for all present to eat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To whomever may be reading this Letter,  
  
If you were to look into Professor Snape's public cupboards you would find, hidden amongst the numerous bottles a tiny vial of Paprika. Of all of the infinite potion ingredients that you would be able to find in that cupboard the Paprika is by far my favorite. The Paprika remains hidden among the other bottles, gathering dust, momentarily remembered when you knock it off of the shelf sending it shattering to the floor, but then forgotten once again as it is replaced.  
  
I am that bottle of paprika.  
  
As the youngest of seven children I have always been out of the limelight . . . everything that I could possibly do had been done before. I tended to be forgotten among the sea of red hair, often literally such as the numerous times I was forgotten when we left to go on vacation only to be remembered several hours later.  
  
Upon coming to Hogwarts I was ecstatic at the opportunity of finally being able to prove myself. Like the bottle of Paprika knocked off of the shelf I was momentarily remembered in my first year when I, under the influence of Tom Riddle, opened the Chamber of Secrets. Just like the Paprika, however, I was put on the shelf once again.  
  
In my second year Dementors flooded the school. Harry Potter was continually feeling feint due to the effects of these awful creatures. Harry Potter was not the only person in the whole school who had bad memories that were brought on by the Dementors! Throughout the year I was continually passing out, which in my opinion is worse that feeling feint, because of the monsters. My . . . condition you could say . . . was never recognized by Ronald, my brother, nor by the rest of my family due to the 'awful state' that Harry was in. Hah!  
  
My third year was especially easy as far as school went. That is where the good things end. Throughout the year I was put through the agony of seeing my crush, the guy who I had liked for years chase after the girl who I came to call 'The Goddess', the girl who looked perfect, played Quidditch wonderfully, got more that tolerable grades and could get any guy that she could have wanted. Not that I dislike her, in fact I like her more that most people, it is just that she turned down what I would have given anything for without a second thought that bugs me. The end of the year was the finishing touch of all that went wrong . . . Cedric died.  
  
My forth year was probably the best year that I have had in my Hogwarts career. I had some friends and had a steady boyfriend for the better part of the year. I even got to play Quidditch . . . I won too, imagine that! The end of the year was, admittedly a downer with Harry's loss and all but seriously the year was a real good year in the scheme of things.  
  
This year, my fifth year. . . what to say about this year? The year started off with a bang, I was made a prefect. To bad that it had already been done three times before, to bad that Dad had lost his job and they couldn't afford to get me the present that all of the other family prefects had been given, to bad Harry had slipped into depression and instead of throwing me my party my family went to St. Mungo's to visit him. Though the entire time I was ready to kill somebody there was one thought that kept me sane, the fact that I would be able to play Quidditch this year.  
  
When I arrived back at school I found that even this one comforting thought wasn't going to happen because Good Ole Harry Potter was back to being seeker again. Nobody even remembered that it was ME, not him, that had won the Quidditch cup last year. I didn't even get to be the back-up seeker because of some new transfer from Canada . . . apparently the teachers thought that by putting her onto the Quidditch team she might have an easier time adjusting to a new school. Yeah, you know, maybe it I had been put onto the Quidditch team I wouldn't be DEAD! Thanks Professors.  
  
Lots of people would think that I could have just filled my life with social endeavors but that was not to be. Most of my friends were tight with my X-boyfriend who I had not ended on very good terms with, partly because I walked in on him and one of my dorm mates, the most influential one of the bunch, going at it like rabbits. As of that day I hadn't really been on good terms with the majority of my peers. Luna and I were still fairly good friends but hanging out with her became increasingly difficult as her relationship with Neville Longbottom developed. Even through it all she was the only one who I could really talk to.  
  
With nothing else to do I devoted my extra time to my studies. In a sense I became like another Hermione Granger, only not. When Hermione Granger studies she is respected for it, she is known for studying. When I studied it was like I became invisible. Countless times people would go around the room trying to find an answer, and answer that I knew but not once did they ask me; most of the time the left in defeat to the library or to find Hermione. A couple times I did give them the answer but they just gave me 'the look' and went to check the library or Hermione anyways, not believing that I would actually have a solution to their problem.  
  
Exam times came and went and I found that contrary to popular believe they were pretty simple. I got a perfect grade on every single one of my exams, the only person in my year to do it, the second person in almost thirty years in fact. I got the results two days ago. My parents weren't there for the private ceremony in Dumbledor's office, instead they were with Ron, Harry and Hermione . . . the Dream Team had gotten themselves into trouble again.  
  
It is because of all these things that I have done this. . . maybe if anybody cares enough they'll look up the potion I used – the only potion that uses Paprika that can found in any of the Magical Drafts and Potions School Year Series.  
  
Upon reading this over I have discovered that I sound like a whiney brat, but according to what Ron, my Brother always tells me, that is exactly what I am.  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
